Personal productivity software is being increasingly adopted by companies and individuals. Such software can allow a user to define task items (i.e., tasks requiring completion, etc.) and track and monitor their progress of completion. Multiple task items for an individual can form part of a single task list. While these types of lists are useful in monitoring the progress of completion of tasks, the related productivity software typically does not assist the user in actually performing such tasks. Task lists typically provide ways to define timelines and tasks ownerships, but they do not point the user to the appropriate software application or recommend methods of approaching the task. During task execution, the task list is not linked with the actual activities related to this task and its use is limited to manage only the completion state of a task instead of acting on the task itself and coordinating timelines and task ownership. As a result, task item and the actual task execution of a task typically stay disconnected and do not form a unified user experience. Stated differently, users maintain their task lists with respect to status and timelines, but use other software applications and collaboration services to accomplish their tasks.